dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Dinosaur King Japanese Arcade - Wave 12: 2007 3rd Edition: Card Gallery
These are the arcade cards in the 2007 3rd Edition. Cards this Wiki does not have images for may be represented in other languages' parallel waves. Main Cards Tyrannosaurus Card 9.jpg|Tyrannosaurus 001-竜 SpinoJap20073rd2.jpg|Spinosaurus 002-竜 StyracoJap.jpg|Styracosaurus 003-竜 Iw.PNG|Saichania 004-竜 (no image) Carcharodontosaurus Card 6.png|Carcharodontosaurus 005-竜 AmargaJap20073rd.jpg|Amargasaurus 006-竜 Pachyrhinosaurus Card 6.png|Pachyrhinosaurus 007-竜 Iw.PNG|Utahraptor 008-竜 (no image) BaryJap20073rd.jpg|Baryonyx 009-竜 Edmontonia Card 2.jpg|Edmontonia 010-竜 Iw.PNG|Shantungosaurus 011-竜 (no image) AcrocanthoJap20073rd.jpg|Acrocanthosaurus 012-竜 Iw.PNG|Saltasaurus 013-竜 (no image) Iw.PNG|Triceratops 014-竜 (no image) Iw.PNG|Maiasaura 015-竜 (no image) Iw.PNG|Eucentrosaurus 016-竜 (no image) Iw.PNG|Tsintaosaurus 017-竜 (no image) Iw.PNG|Wuerhosaurus 018-竜 (no image) Daspletosaurus Card 3.png|Daspletosaurus 019-竜 Iw.PNG|Alioramus 020-竜 (no image) Patagosaurus Card 5.jpg|Patagosaurus 021-竜 Iw.PNG|Opisthocoelicaudia 022-竜 (no image) Iw.PNG|Arrhinoceratops 023-竜 (no image) Iw.PNG|Brachyceratops 024-竜 (no image) Iw.PNG|Nodosaurus 025-竜 (no image) Iw.PNG|Dacentrurus 026-竜 (no image) Saurolophus Card 3.jpg|Saurolophus 027-竜 Iw.PNG|Altirhinus 028-竜 (no image) Iw.PNG|Corythosaurus 029-竜 (no image) MegaJap.jpg|Megaraptor 030-竜 Iw.PNG|Deltadromeus 031-竜 (no image) Iw.PNG|Eustreptospondylus 032-竜 (no image) AmpeloJap20073rd.jpg|Ampelosaurus 033-竜 Tarchia Card 3.png|Tarchia 034-竜 Yangchuanosaurus Card 2.jpg|Yangchuanosaurus 035-竜 Iw.PNG|Sinraptor 036-竜 (no image) Achelousaurus Card 4.png|Achelousaurus 037-竜 Iw.PNG|Muttaburrasaurus 038-竜 (no image) Iw.PNG|Tail Smash 039-技 (no image) Iw.PNG|Stomping Hammer 040-技 (no image) Iw.PNG|Diving Press 041-技 (no image) Iw.PNG|Critical Block 042-技 (no image) Iw.PNG|Final Fury 043-技 (no image) Iw.PNG|Kamikaze Tackle 044-技 (no image) Iw.PNG|Death Grind 045-技 (no image) Iw.PNG|Wall Smash 046-技 (no image) Iw.PNG|Tie Breaker 047-技 (no image) Iw.PNG|Quick Strike 048-技 (no image) Iw.PNG|Neck Crusher 049-技 (no image) Iw.PNG|Atomic Bomb 050-技 (no image) Iw.PNG|Dino Swing 051-技 (no image) Iw.PNG|Haste 052-技 (no image) Iw.PNG|Counterattack Recovery 053-技 (no image) Iw.PNG|Attack Up 054-技 (no image) Iw.PNG|Defense Up 055-技 (no image) Iw.PNG|Elemental Power 056-技 (no image) Iw.PNG|Power Drain 057-技 (no image) Iw.PNG|Venom Fang 058-技 (no image) Iw.PNG|Stun Dash 059-技 (no image) Iw.PNG|Recovery 060-技 (no image) Iw.PNG|Pawpaw Power 061-技 (no image) Iw.PNG|Move Breaker 062-技 (no image) Iw.PNG|Triple Headbutt 063-技 (no image) Iw.PNG|Skydive 064-技 (no image) Iw.PNG|Saura Healing 065-技 (no image) Iw.PNG|Move Block 066-技 (no image) Iw.PNG|Tie Bomb 067-技 (no image) Iw.PNG|Life-Force Swap 068-技 (no image) Iw.PNG|Tie Attack 069-技 (no image) Iw.PNG|ACT Dice 070-技 (no image) Fire Bomb Card 4.png|Fire Bomb 071-炎 Blazing Spin Attack Card 3.png|Blazing Spin Attack 072-炎 Volcano Burst Card 10.jpg|Volcano Burst 073-炎 Iw.PNG|Death Fire 074-炎 (no image) Magma Blaster Card 6.png|Magma Blaster 075-炎 Water Sword Card 1.jpg|Water Sword 076-水 Aqua Whip Card 8.png|Aqua Whip 077-水 Shockwave Card 11.png|Shockwave 078-水 Aqua Vortex Card 5.png|Aqua Vortex 079-水 Futaba Mega Cannon Card 8.png|Futaba Mega Cannon 080-水 Lightning Strike Card 9.png|Lightning Strike 081-雷 Thunder Bazooka Card 4.png|Thunder Bazooka 082-雷 Lightning Spear Card 5.png|Lightning Spear 083-雷 Electric Charge Card 12.png|Electric Charge 084-雷 Blitz Counter Card 7.jpg|Blitz Counter 085-雷 Mole Attack Card 9.png|Mole Attack 086-土 Earthquake Card 2.png|Earthquake 087-土 Earth Barrier Card 12.png|Earth Barrier 088-土 Crystal Break Card 7.png|Crystal Break 089-土 Quake Saber Card 6.png|Quake Saber 090-土 Egg Attack Card 5.png|Egg Attack 091-草 Big Foot Assault Card 8.png|Big Foot Assault 092-草 Iw.PNG|Metal Wing 093-草 (no image) Iw.PNG|Nature's Blessing 094-草 (no image) Iw.PNG|Super Impact 095-草 (no image) Iw.PNG|Biting Wind 096-風 (no image) Iw.PNG|Ninja Attack 097-風 (no image) Iw.PNG|Tornado Toss 098-風 (no image) Cyclone Card 11.png|Cyclone 099-風 Iw.PNG|Dino Illusion 100-風 (no image) D-Kids Adventure Series Cards TerryJap.jpg|Terry AN04-竜 SpinyJap.jpg|Spiny AN05-竜 TankJap.jpg|Tank AN06-竜 ChompJap20073rd.jpg|Chomp AN07-竜 Ace Card 4.png|Ace AN08-竜 Paris Card 3.png|Paris AN09-竜 Fossil Cards Iw.PNG|Tarbosaurus KS001-竜 (no image) Iw.PNG|Monolophosaurus KS002-竜 (no image) Iw.PNG|Dilophosaurus KS003-竜 (no image) EuoploJapFossil.jpg|Euoplocephalus KS004-竜 Hidden Cards Iw.PNG|Therizinosaurus SP06-竜 (no image) Category:Arcade